The present invention relates to a device for producing X-ray images on objects of photo or X-ray sensitive materials, for example for producing X-ray grids and substrates for boards.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known devices provide for a possibility of producing X-ray images with certain limited number of elements of different shapes and sizes. However, possibilities of the known devices are rather limited.